The Secret Letter
by Royal Detective
Summary: Sequel To "Restless Nights" We see the contents of the letter Cedric wrote to Sofia on the night he couldn't sleep but what are the sorcerer's thoughts? Will they include some heartfelt thoughts to the princess? Please Read and Review!


_**A/N:**__ Okay, this idea came to me while I was doing my school work, crazy huh? I hope you enjoy it! If it's out of character forgive me. Please Read and Review! Takes place during "Restless Nights"_

_**Sofia the First: The Secret Letter**_

Cedric turned in a different position in his bed. It was midnight and the sorcerer hadn't been able to fall asleep yet. Today was the most memorable day with his favorite princess that his heart began to ache at the guilt that was inside. The guilt at what schemes he had tried to pull on her to get her amulet over these two years was eating at him.

Yes, it had already been two years since this peasant girl became a princess and even though he wasn't friends with her from the beginning he now realized he was.

He sighed in exasperation, how was he going to sleep if the guilt kept invading him every night. The only way he knew was to let the burden go by telling his princess but he knew he couldn't. If he did Cedric knew their friendship would be over right then and there! She would hate him, even fear him!

Things couldn't end like that to him after all the progress he has made because of her. There were so many reasons why she was his friend, because of her he was thought of as a great sorcerer, he was being treated with respect, his father thought better of him and was trusted to be given the family wand! He was even receiving appreciation on his work too!

Oh, how enjoyed this new life now but if he told her that life would slip through his fingers and things would be as they once were! He didn't want that, he was finally living his dream and who could have known that one little girl could change all that!

Cedric pushed the covers back, got out of bed and went inside the Workshop. He then lit a candle and pulled a piece of paper out and dipped his quill. Since he couldn't tell her what was hurting in his heart maybe writing this letter could help.

_**Dear Princess Sofia,**_

_**I can't sleep; I am filled with guilt of what I have been trying to do to you! I have been trying to get my hands on your amulet that you treasure so dearly. In the beginning when I first saw the Amulet of Avalor around your neck I thought that if I had it my life would change for the better but that was before we became dear friends.**_

_**When I had first met you after your coronation ceremony I saw you as nothing but a child who needed to learn how to use their pronunciations correctly.**_

_**What could I say but that evil had filled my heart from my childhood? You see before you had lived in the palace I was known as nothing but terrible sorcerer to everyone. I had stayed in my Workshop all the time making potions and serving the king that I couldn't really enjoy my job. He was one of the reasons I wanted the amulet, I had been searching forever for.**_

_**When you had asked for help on studying for your test I thought that was my chance to take it but after you had arranged a magic show with King Magnus I was astounded. You had helped me prepare for it and when it came time for the event I was planning to take it then but when I was messing up my performance you had saved me from humiliation.**_

_**It was then I decided to spare you for now. I was grateful for what you had done for me and I still treasure the gifts you had given me that day.**_

_**From then on I had kept trying to get it but yet did I realize you were beginning to worm yourself into my heart. You were the first person who had thought me great, besides my mother. Things couldn't have gone better!**_

_**As our friendship continued to blossom I began to see things change into what I had always wanted it to be! It was a dream come true, I couldn't believe one amazing little girl could do all that. I didn't know what to think of it all. When you had helped me to convince my father that I was ready to be given the family wand I didn't want to believe that I could be trusted with it but you made it happen!**_

_**There were so many great things you and I had accomplished that I can't thank you enough for! Of course, the best thing that we accomplished was for people like the fairies and your friends to appreciate me, why even the twins thought better of me too! To me that was a big accomplishment.**_

_**I hope you never find this letter but if you do I hope you will forgive me of what I had done, I never intended to put any harm on you but if you are filled with hurt on by finding this letter please remember I loved you dearly as a friend and I would understand if you never want to forgive me. I will always regret my previous actions! Maybe you might want to talk to me about it and try to relieve me of my guilt but I know that will never happen. My soul duty to you is to protect and serve you my princess, that will always be my goal but if I fail to do this I will know I was never meant for your kindness but most importantly your love! May you always share that kindness to everyone and I hope you never stop!**_

_** Sincerely your dearest friend,**_

_** Cedric the Sensational**_

Cedric put the quill back, folded the letter and put it behind the portrait of his parents. He hopes his princess never finds the regret letter but if she does he hopes he's dead by then.

**A/N:**_ My reason for writing this is because the idea of Cedric regretting his actions came to me while I was studying the book of Philemon from the Bible while I was doing schoolwork. I was studying about the Apostle Paul who had this dear friend who was a slave who was named Philemon. He had stolen something from his previous master and had run away. So Paul writes the book of Philemon which a letter is asking his master to forgive Philemon. This is the first time school work has inspired me. I hope you enjoyed this. The question of if Sofia ever did find Cedric's letter is up to you. You have my permission to make a sequel out of this if you wish, in fact, I would be overjoyed! Please Review!_


End file.
